1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sun-shade assembly, more particularly to a sun-shade assembly having a screen that is capable of providing a curved shading surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sun-shade device is commonly installed in an automobile adjacent to a window for shading the interior of the automobile. A conventional sun-shade device generally includes an elongated housing and a screen mounted on the housing and stretchable from the housing. The screen generally extends along a flat plane when stretched. However, when this kind of sun-shade device is used in an automobile having a curved window, the shape of the screen when stretched does not conform with the curved window, and cannot provide a satisfactory sun-shading effect.